


Scent of Milk and Honey

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, angst prompts, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Belphegor has a bad dream, it's up to you to cheer him up.
Relationships: Gender Neutral Reader/Belphegor (Obey Me!: Shall We Date?)
Series: Tumblr promps! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Scent of Milk and Honey

You blearily opened your eyes, feeling distinctly smothered. Someone- Belphegor, as your eyes adjust to the low light- was hugging you tightly to his chest, sitting up and cradling your face. His hands were clammy, and his face was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Bad dream?” You murmur, gently rubbing his chest with your hand. It was always nice to sleep in Belphegor’s bed- the sheets were soft, and laying down with him while his aura drifted about felt like being swallowed up by clouds. Now the air was soured, and Belphegor looked like he was about to be sick.

Belphegor only nodded, which prompted you to completely sit up with him, switching your positions so his head laid on your chest. He was in his demon form, as he usually was when he slept, and his tail flicked as he burrowed into your chest like it was a pillow. His breathing slowly evened out, and just as you thought he’d fallen asleep, dark eyes looked up at you.

“Thank you...” He whispered, and then placed a kiss at the base of your neck, pulling you both into the realm of sleep once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> these are super short sorry. 
> 
> comments make me happy!


End file.
